familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yousief
Yousief is an Islamic extremist, who runs a little pawn shop in Quahog. He is long-time friends with Stewie Griffin, familiar with him in the terrorist community. Yousief sells Stewie weapons of mass destruction, if he's ever in need of them. Biography Yousief makes his first appearance in "Turban Cowboy", when Peter meets him for the first time, after converting to Islam. Yousief runs a small store at a farmer's market, where he sell Arabian spices and weapons of mass destruction. In "My Little Brother", Stewie met Yousief for the first time, when being dragged to a farmer's market by Lois. Stewie enjoyed all of the weapons that Yousief sold him. Yousief's store was about to be closed down by the cops because he was selling weapons, so Stewie used Yousief's weapons for good to attack to bullies, who were making fun of Chris for being a brony. The cops decided that Yousief's weapons could be used for good and allowed for Yousief's terrorist store to stay open for business. In "The Big Bang Theory", Stewie went to Yousief's store to buy some weapons for his time machine. Bertram was spying on them and saw that Stewie had a time machine, so he got ready to steal it. In "Friends Without Benefits", Stewie went to Yousief's store to buy some spices he could use as perfume, to impress Kent Lastname. Because Yousief was strictly homophobic, Stewie had to lie about the reason he was using it and said it was to impress 8 different girls at his school that he wanted to become his wives. In "Valentine's Day in Quahog", Yousief made a cameo during the theme song, sitting in his home with his 12 different wives to celebrate Valentine's Day. In "Life of Brian", Stewie went to Yousief's store to ask for a time machine router to fix his recently destroyed time machine, so he could bring Brian back from the dead. However, Yousief said that he couldn't do that because the guy who sold time machine routers was killed after he drew Muhammad. In "Mobsters Inc.", Yousief quickly became friends with Vinny, when he and Stewie were buying weapons from him. The two bonded over their love for killing people. In "A Filler in Need", Yousief was a candidate to become one of the new Beer Bar Buddies to replace Cleveland but he was rejected for being too terrorist-y. In "Ganging Down", Yousief helps fight off a bunch of evil gangsters with Stewie and Vinny. In "It's in the Yard", Stewie suspected that Yousief was the Car Driver that killed Brian but Yousief cleared his name, when he proved that on the day that event happened, he and his friends were busy killing the guy who drew Muhammad, as mentioned before. Yousief then apologized again for killing the only guy who could bring Brian back and then immediately went off to kill the guy who was on the brink of inventing a cure for cancer because he was wearing silk, which is something that is forbidden in the Haram. In "The Simpsons Guy", Yousief sat next to Amid Bin Laden in court. Episode Appearances *Turban Cowboy *My Little Brother *The Big Bang Theory *Friends Without Benefits *Valentine's Day in Quahog (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Life of Brian *Mobsters Inc. *A Filler in Need (Cameo) *Ganging Down *It's in the Yard *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Heart Burn (Love Story Version) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Middle Easterns Category:Terrorists Category:Muslims Category:9/11 Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Racists Category:Sexists Category:Low Class Citizens Category:Criminals Category:Ravens Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Generation X Category:Homophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Bigots Category:Rapists Category:White Collar Workers Category:Business Owners